Maddie Friend
Maddie Joe McCreepyton "Friend" is Billy biggest fan and is always trying to make him sign her shirt. She is Gertrude's sister, and thus Billy's aunt. Personality POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP Relationships Billy Maddie has a huge crush on Billy, and wants Billy to sign her shirt. In the L4D versus Minecraft Mod Multiplayer, Billy agrees to marry her if she wins a round. They go to the same Medic school. Billy and Maddie's marriage would be scary, even though the two are not biologically related. Billy's adoptive mother Gertrude, Maddie's twin sister, would make marriage strange. Papa Acachalla Maddie knows Papa Acachalla, but thinks he's kind of creepy. Billy makes a fake Papa Acachalla to fool her and gives him time to run away. Maddie finds out that she has been fooled a lot of times and carries on to chase Billy. Sally The first time Maddie and Sally met was in the Thanksgiving episode when Sally gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy, the only other time was in the detective interrogation room when Maddie was found guilty of killing Sally's doll. Maddie says that she and Sally are sisters, but it is not true. They just think that. Also they both love barbies and popcorn. In the Cops and Robbers episode Toilet Toucher, Sally was ordered to kill her. Sally left to kill her but ended up teaming with her in a dark alleyway. Gertrude It is revealed in the Human Rocket Launcher Mod that Maddie and Gertrude are actually twin sisters. And since it was said that Gertrude and Papa Acachalla are married, it makes Maddie Friend Papa's sister in law, and Billy's aunt. Appearance She wears a Bright Green jumper with the words "I <3 Billy" on it and she carries around three items: a dry erase marker, (for Billy to sign her shirt) a crowbar, and a bucket of Popcorn. She has Ginger hair and looks a lot like Gertrude. Trivia *After she accidentally killed Billy in her car, she said she would take Billy's dead body back into the car and act normal. * In a piece of Fan Art of the Acachalla Family, she wears a black sweater, glasses, and carries around a t-shirt that says "I love Billy" with his face on it. *Maddie Friend is first seen in Gmod Movie Theater POPCORN Mod! and works at the theater. She is mainly known for saying, "Mama Gertrude is mean!" * She reveals her obsession in the Highway Driving Test episode. *It is possible that she is an antagonist in VenturianTale. *Maddie Friend has learned how to clone herself in Gmod BOXING RING Mod and every time she dies a new clone replaces her. *In Gmod Movie Theater POPCORN Mod! Billy and Maddie Friend alert the police and Billy and Maddie Friend hide themselves in popcorn. *Billy and Maddie Friend were friends at first, however when Maddie Friend revealed her obsession with Billy, they no longer seemed to be friends. *Maddie Friend has never changed her shirt after she met Billy as was revealed in Gmod Human Rocket Launcher Mod. *Maddie Friend gets creepier every episode and more deadly. *Her last and middle name are (middle name) Joe (last name) McCreepyton. *Technically speaking, her real name is Maddie but ever since she met Billy everyone calls her Maddie Friend. *Maddie Friend went insane and been put in a Insane asylum as seen in Gmod SCARY UNDERGROUND Co-Op Horror Map! (Garry's Mod) *It is possible and even likely that she was at the family reunion along with her her sister Gertrude, her brother TomTom, her father Susan, her uncle Monkey Dude, her daughter Sally, and maybe even Billy. If Billy was there, she completely ignored it. It is unknown how she survived the storm, as Jimmy was seen killed by Gertrude in a car and everyone else except for Monkey Dude were killed. She may have the same status as Papa Acachalla, as she died multiple times anyway in the human rocket launcher. This would imply that Billy and Sally are also back from the dead with Maxwell Acachalla, Gertrude, and most of the Acachalla family. *Maddie Friend may have met Professor Swartzensaga. Swartzensaga, who seems creepily obsessed with Gertrude's science breakthroughs, turned Maddie Friend extra tiny, It is unknown how Maddie Friend returned to normal size, and the same with Papa Acachalla when he became Minichalla and fought Jeremy. Same goes for Susan, Getrude's mom, TomTom, and Gertrude. *In DOCTOR WHO CYBERMAN Mod! Gmod DOCTOR WHO CYBERMAN Mod! where at the end of the video Homeless said that it was all Billy's dream of being the Doctor and Maddie later confessed of sneaking into his dreams. *Her gender-bender: Female: Maddie Joe McCreepyton, Male: Matty Joanne McCreepyton * Under certain circumstances, she is engaged to Billy. But they will only get married if she wins in L4D versus against him. * Before sign my shirt, the phrase was originally Sign my shoe. Category:Antagonist Category:Gmod Category:The Gertion Mafia Category:Roleplay Category:Female Category:Insane Category:Bethany Frye Category:BethanyFrye Category:Psycho